Moving Forward
by LunaticRomantica
Summary: Change is always difficult but maybe as long as Okuda and Karma are together everything will be okay.
1. Chapter 1

Cold winter winds pass by allowing the spring winds to take it's place, gently brushing sweet cherry blossom petals into the crisp blue sky. A pair of soft lavender eyes gaze through the clear glass window at the pink dots floating by. Entranced by the beauty of spring, Okuda Manami couldn't help but ponder whether or not a special someone was also enjoying this peaceful sight. Does he even care for such things? Is he thinking about her too? These questions relay inside Okuda's mind until the abrupt ringing of the lunch bell breaks her cherry blossom trance.

With a look of anticipation, Okuda quickly begins digging through her backpack for the lunch her mother had prepared her this morning. Suddenly, a booming slap on her desk jolts her attention from her backpack to a hand. Startled, Okuda looks up to see Rio Nakamura grinning from ear to ear, with Yuzuki Fuwa and Hinano Kurahashi behind her with similar expressions. "Okuda-chan! Let's have lunch together!" squeals Hinano, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Ah, well... I-I can't…" Okuda mumbles, lowering her reddening face apologetically.

"Aw! Why not?" Hinano questions pouting.

"It's cause she has plans to meet with her boyfriend~~!" Rio replies with a giggles, puckering of her lips.

Hinano and Yuzuki jump back, squealing over this compelling information about their quiet friend. "Okuda has a boyfriend?!" they scream in unison, staring at her, excitedly waiting for confirmation.

She shakes her hands in hesitant denial. Rio sneaks behind the frazzled brunette's chair, placing her hands on Okuda's shoulders. Leaning down next to Okuda's ear, she chuckles, "Come on! I know you've been eating lunch with Karma-kun everyday for the past couple months! Don't even try to hide it!"

Okuda covers her face with her hands to hide a very apparent reddening of her complexion. Hinano and Yuzuki howl, "Karma-kun?! Tell us everything! What's he like?!"

Rio then whispers teasingly, "You know, he really likes you too. Maybe he'd like it if you did more than just eat lunch with him."

"R-R-Rio-chan! K-Karma-kun and I are just friends! W-we haven't done anything!"

"Are you sure about that?" Rio inquires playfully. Instead of responding, Okuda abruptly stands up from her seat and scurries to the door,"I h-have to go! I-I'm very sorry! I'll eat with you guys tomorrow maybe!"

"Okay, see you later then! Tell us all the hot details about you and your boyfriend tomorrow!" Rio teased as the other girls whine in protest.

Okuda rushes through the busy school hallways, easily dodging all the students walking by, then running up a flight of stairs leading to the roof, which is usually empty. She worries that _he_ may be upset at her for taking so long. She's breathing heavily after her short sprint upon reaching the top she immediately grabs the door handle, pulling it downwards and pushing it open.

Sunlight spills from the opened door into the dark stairway, illuminating the path behind her and warmly embracing the girl's small frame. Out of breath, Okuda walks out of the building and onto the empty rooftop and carefully closes the door. "Oi Okuda-chan! What took you so long?" a cool husky voice calls. Where sunlight does not reach, _his_ voice warms her heart immediately.

Okuda turns to her right to see Karma Akabane sitting on the bench with his hands behind his head as he rests his back on the fence surrounding the vacant rooftop. Karma smirks at Okuda and she responds with a shy smile. "I-I'm I'm sorry Karma-kun. I was talking to R-Rio-san," Okuda mumbled, walking towards him. She'd rather forget the embarrassing events that had occurred. She looks at her feet as she walks towards the fiery-haired boy.

Reaching the bench, she sits right next to him but kept a foot distance between them to ensure they won't touch each other while eating. "Ah I see. What did she say?" Karma asks as he continues to look directly at her.

"Ah uhm she was asking if I could eat lunch with her, Hinano, and Yuzuki…. ," Okuda stammers. Her shaky hands finish unwrapping the bento box.

Memories of Rio calling Karma Okuda's boyfriend flash into Okuda's mind. Her cheeks flush with emotion, a deep red at the possibility of being Karma's girlfriend. 'Impossible…' she thinks to herself. Glancing nervously up at Karma, she meets his stoic gaze causing her heart to jump. Quickly Okuda looks back down, refocusing her mind on satisfying her hunger. 'Karma-kun and I… That's not possible! We... We're just friends! W-we're too different.' Okuda thinks nervously.

"Oh are you planning to hang with them than?" Karma inquires with a sigh.

"P-probably tomorrow…" The reply is murmured politely.

"I see…"

Okuda sensed a little hint of disappointment, or was it just him speaking normally? They begin eating what was prepared for them this morning by their guardians. Okuda nibbles at some rice and fried eggs quietly as Karma munches on a sandwich. Together they ate their lunches side by side in comfortable silence. Ever since they began attending the same high school, they have been eating lunch together almost everyday. Something about this part of the day always puts Okuda's heart at ease. All the anxiety and stress of high school dissipated whenever she is near Karma. Was it a crime that she wished to stay like this forever?

The peaceful silence is pricked by the soft sound of rustled pants fabric. Okuda glances in Karma's direction, noticing that he has finished his lunch and is searching for something inside his pockets. Karma then pulls out a bright white box and a red lighter. Standing up, Karma takes out a white and brown tipped cylindrical object. "W-what're you doing?" Okuda asks nervously.

Karma stares at her with those stone cold eyes as he places the object in between his smooth, lips. Amused by the girl's nervous expression, he smirks and lights the tip of the object with his red lighter. "My friend gave me these. I'm trying them out." Karma's reply is just as cool and controlled as always.

Okuda's eyes enlarge as Karma blows a puff of smoke into the sky. His golden eyes calmly gaze at the smoke cloud drifting off into the atmosphere, swept by the wind. Okuda stares at him shocked and confused on what to think. Karma inhales once more. "K-Koro-sensei said that it's bad to smoke," Okuda stammers nervously.

Karma's gaze shifts from the newly formed smoke cloud to her. He raises an eyebrow in amusement. "He did didn't he? I'd bet he'd give me a slap right now with those tentacles if he were here. But he's not," Karma chuckles softly.

Okuda could hear a hint of distance in Karma's voice over the recollection of their third year middle school teacher. Okuda felt something inside her chest squeeze a bit. It was a feeling that she had grown more accustomed to since Koro-sensei's passing, yet the feeling of loss was still quite overwhelming. It might as well have been an anaconda wrapping around her chest squeezing the life out of Okuda. 'Karma-kun… You miss him too don't you? Does it still hurt you too?'

Okuda shook her head gently to shake away the thoughts, instead thinking that Karma probably needed some cheering up. Karma has his back turned to her and was continuing to create more smoke. 'Is he sad?' Okuda wondered solemnly.

Karma does not get along very well with authority figures, even now Okuda knew he was struggling to trust them let alone get along with them in high school. When Koro-sensei was here, he was able to provide some form of teacher student bond with Karma. Actually Koro-sensei's acknowledgment and kindness provided a safe haven at the time from all the havoc in all of the class-E student's lives. He was the reason they were able to make it into high school with goals and dreams and although he left them with a promising new future with the tools necessary for success, there was still a large sense of loss after his death. They didn't need him but they wanted him here. They wanted his support and kind words during the hard times… If things were to go bad again, what would they do? Would everything they worked so hard for end up in failure?

'We still have each other.. all the other people… no friends from class-e," Okuda realizes suddenly.

Each and every person is different and innately alone. But the students of class-E shared experiences of meeting such a wonderful person, growing and prospering together as a community. Even though their yellow octopus' support was gone, they still had each other. They could help each other during desperate times and make things better.

Okuda knew that Karma was having a hard time adapting to high school life. The teachers were no where near as cruel as the people in their previous middle school, however that doesn't change the fact that Karma had a traumatic experience with teachers, making it very difficult to trust any average teacher. He needed somebody right now… no he needed a friend. Most of the people that Karma was really good friends with in class-e are attending different high school and it must be difficult having to adapt to a new environment alone. Okuda knew that all too well after she began attending this high school. In the beginning, Okuda was frightened concluding that it was impossible for her to adapt to normal high school life.

But thanks to Karma, she wasn't really alone. He was always silently by her side at lunch, unknowingly reassuring her that things would be okay. Okuda was so grateful for his company and kindness when she was in a dark place. If he was there for her, doesn't that mean that she owed it to him to be there for him? No she did owe it to him as Karma's only friend at this school she was responsible for assisting him. Okuda could feel courage welling up inside of her as she recalls her gratitude to him. She couldn't stand the idea of such a wonderful person being sad or distressed even for a second! The mere thought of Karma hurting nearly drove Okuda to tears. Without even a second thought Okuda runs toward Karma, flinging her arms around his waist. In her arms, she could feel Karma's body jolt and tense up, obviously not expecting it. She tightened her arms around his waist as she brought up the courage to raise her voice in an attempt to comfort him. "N-N-N-nehehehe… K-KARMA-KUN! YOU SHOULDN'T SMOKE! Y-YOU'RE TOO YOUNG FOR LUNG CANCER! YOU CAN'T T-TORTURE PEOPLE WITHOUT YOUR LUNGS!" she screeched in her best rendition of Koro-sensei's voice that she could muster, which actually sounded like a screaming old lady chasing away a cat fighting her five hundred other cats.

Okuda opens one eye, then the other slowly, looking at the back of Karma's head as he stands there in awkward silence. A color nearly as red as Karma's hair spreads through Okuda's face. Tears begin to form in burning embarrassment. Releasing her hold on Karma, Okuda turns around swiftly away from the silent boy in order to hide her bright red, embarrassed face. 'He must think I'm a freak! Why the hell did I do that?!' she screams in her head.

SIlence, then the sound of Karma bursting with laughter. Okuda turns around, startled and a little insulted. 'I knew it… I'm so stupid...' Okuda looks down, fists clenched in an attempt to not cry in mortification. Suddenly Karma places his hand on her head and pats her gently before pulling her into his embrace. "Thank you I needed that. This is my first time and it's really nothing special so I promise I'll toss it on the way home," Karma states reassuringly.

Okuda rubs her eyes for a minute averting eye contact, feeling both relieved and more embarrassed. She turns to gaze at Karma and sees him smiling at her. Considerate and very warm, without even a hint of that cocky smirk which he usually wears. 'I-I've never seen Karma smile this way before...' Okuda felt the tension in her hands lessen while her heart began to beat loud and fast. Okuda meekly smiles back at Karma, "T-t-thank you, Karma-kun. You're always so kind to me."

Karma's cheeks turn to a shade of pink as he nervously raised his hand from Okuda's head. "But you know it'd be a waste to only smoke one. How about you try one too?" Karma asks mischievously.

While still distracted in a sea of golden eyes, Okuda remains completely caught off guard to Karma's question. "Okay!"

She immediately covers her mouth, regretting the response. "W-wait! No I-"

Quickly Karma cuts her off with a chuckle as he pulls out another cigarette to hand to Okuda. "Here you are Okuda-chan. I didn't think you'd actually agree, I'm quite surprised."

She remorsefully accepts the gift, not wanting to look like she's whimping out in front of Karma. With no prior experience with cigarettes, she imitates Karma and places the cigarette between her lips. The paper lightly sticks to the saliva on her lips almost like tape. Okuda brushes her tongue against the filter, tasting a hint of the tobacco and something minty. Karma holds the lighter to the tip of her cigarette and began spinning the wheel. Small sparks begin generating at the tip like mini fireworks but a flame does not appear. After four tries, Karma examines the lighter. "It's out of lighter fluid," Karma muttered slightly annoyed.

Okuda can't help but sigh in relief at the luck she just had. Just when she is about to take the foreign object out of her mouth, Karma exclaims, "Well there is another way to do this. Inhale through the cigarette Okuda-chan."

Confused, Okuda begins to slowly inhale. The air tastes almost like minty wood. Karma grabs her waist with one hand, pulling her closer. Her chest was almost pressed against his with only her hands between them. Her heart jumps into her throat as she gasps in shock. Okuda's eyes widen as Karma's face begins closing in on her. She could feel pressure being applied onto the cigarette in her mouth. Realizing that he is going to light her cigarette with his own, she inhales to assist in the process. As Okuda inhales, Karma's golden eyes remain glued to her lavender eyes. Too weak to look away, she feels as if her heart is going to explode any second.

As seconds pass that seem longer than normal, the feeling of her throat burning with the sensation of smoke brings her mind back into focus. Her hands force Karma away and she falls onto her rear end, coughing out smoke and the cigarette itself. She coughs for minute till the burning sensation cools down, then immediately notices how light-headed she is. Okuda nervously glances at Karma who is sitting on the ground beside her with his expression hidden behind his right red hair. 'He probably thinks I'm a loser,' Okuda thinks to herself as she attempts to stand up.

"I'm s-s-" Okuda stuttered before being cut off by Karma who grabs onto her hand and pulling her into his firm embrace once more.

The smell of fresh amber fills her nose and relaxes her as she is pressed against Karma's black jacket. Okuda instinctively wraps her arms around Karma's neck and the two held each other gently yet firmly as the cold winds brush past them. Karma moves slowly to Okuda's neck and planted a light kiss on her bare skin. "Ahh… K-Karma-kun..." Okuda moans, as her senses are overwhelmed with a powerful tingling sensation sending shivers across her body. She quickly tightens her arms around him, further exposing her neck in an attempt to receive another kiss.

Karma then lifted his lips from her neck and pressed them to her ear. "I'm sorry but I need you…" Karma whispers. Another shock wave is sent through her body and Okuda is powerless in her struggle to not shiver nor whine in deep pleasure. Having never been caressed on the neck, or ear, Okuda's body is stunned, unable to respond to any commands that her mind may declare.

Karma loosens his grip on Okuda and she naturally does the same. He slowly backs his head away from her ear so he could gaze into her pale blue eyes. His eyes delicately staring into her innocently wondering eyes, somberly confessed, "I love you, Okuda Manami…"

Okuda's racing heart stopped along with time inside of her throat, preventing her from forming words let alone a thought. Closing his eyes, Kama face began gliding closer and closer to Okuda's face till the tip of his lips started to grazed hers. Okuda shut her eyes as her heart began to bloat and threatened to explode. "K-Karma…" she whispered tenderly against his lips.

A loud gasp rings through the air causing Karma and Okuda to break away their gaze toward the direction of the sound. Behind the door which provides entrance to the roof, was Rio and Hinano excitedly clasping their hands over Yuzuki's mouth. Okuda felt her cheeks burst with heat as they turned redder than blood. "Ah…. Ah.. KYYYAAAAHHH!" she screams as she desperately tries to hide her identity.

Karma stands up abruptly, flames bursting out from his back. He stomps toward the trio as they stare in horror at the sight. "SORRY!" they scream, slamming the door behind them in their abrupt exit.

Okuda hears Karma stop and sigh in frustration as he scratches his head. She is unable to look at him as she tries to calm herself down. Karma clears his throat angrily and mortified Okuda buried her face deeper into her hands. "Nagisa, Kaeda, and I are meeting up this Saturday… You want to come too?" Karma asks softly.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Okuda… I need you…I love you," Karma whispered as he stroked Okuda's pink cheeks._

 _His fingertips felt like rough paper, yet gentle enough to make her feel caressed, as if she were a fragile bunny. His hands slowly touched her neck, her breast, and soon everywhere else. He gently stroked her inner thighs while passionately kissing her neck. "Mmm… aahhh… Karma-kun… please… I need you..." Okuda whimpered, the sensation overcoming her, like an electric cup spilling over._

 _A smirk formed on her Karma's face. "You need me?" Karma asked in amusement._

" _Yes…" Okuda moaned, desperate for his attention._

 _Karma suddenly moved his hand up her thighs, closer and closer towards her little -_

" **BEEP!" "BEEP!" "BEEP!" "BEEP!"**

Okuda sprung out of the comfort of her bed and instinctively tapped the snooze button on her alarm clock. Her eyes scan the room and disappointingly recognize that she was all alone. Okuda plops back down into the comfort of her soft bed, thinking about the vivid dream she just had. She was very disappointed at how soon it ended, wondering where it would have gone if left uninterrupted. "Why did I setup the alarm so early?... Isn't today Saturday?" Okuda mumbled underneath her blanket.

She drowsily pondered, abruptly remembering that today was the day that she was to hang out with Karma! Okuda sprung out of her bed and hurried to the bathroom in the hallway. She took a shower and brushed her teeth as quickly as humanly possible. Okuda smiled as she rummaged through her closet looking for something fantastic to wear. "This is just a casual get together. No need to overthink anything!"

However the thought was worthless because she knew that this was the first time Karma would see her outside of school so naturally she wanted to look spectacular for him. Even though she didn't entirely understand why, Okuda wanted to wear something that he would hopefully like on her.

After an hour she had selected her clothing, and had eaten some eggs and toast that her mother had prepared for her. With some spare time left over before needing to meet up with her friends, Okuda examined herself in the tall mirror on her door. She was wearing a sky blue short sleeved spring dress and dainty white stockings which led down to her feet and covered with blue flats to match the dress. Okuda wore her hair in usual braids but embellished with blue and white polka dot bows at the ends. She pushes her glasses in, wondering, "Is this okay?"

Okuda looked at the clock and decided it was too late to ponder the "dressyness" of her outfit. She grabbed her blue purse and made her way outside and bid her parents a quick good-bye. The walk to the downtown from her house is exactly twenty minutes, however, a very giddy Okuda managed to make it in ten without much thought.

Upon Okuda's arrival, the smell of baked goods swam through the air as the shops had just begun to open their doors to the public. While it wasn't very crowded this early in the morning, there were still enough onlookers to make Okuda blush and feel very self conscious over how dressed she looked. Accompanied by endless stares, she managed to scurry her way toward the Vivaldi Cafe where everyone was supposed to meet.

The Vivaldi Cafe was a quaint light brown, little shop in the middle of town. It was a very cute rustic shop with a nice outdoor eating area that had an adorable white fence separating it from the walkway. There, was a boy with rose colored hair, whom lackadaisically sat at one of the cafe's outdoor white tables, feet on the table in a very Karma-esque style. "K-Karma-kun!" Okuda hollered, running towards him and trying to smother an immovable goofy smile that had suddenly appeared on her face.

Karma turned around lazily after hearing his name. His usual cocky, stoic look is crippled in seconds by the fluttering blue dress, and replaced with an audible gasp at the sight of slender white legs. He begins to nibble on his bottom lip. "Hey you look nice… Very nice today, Okuda-chan…" Karma mumbled, covering his embarrassed face with a hand once at Okuda's arrival.

"R-r-really? I-I was worried it was too much…" Okuda stuttered nervously.

"N-no! It's perfect! Please sit down," Karma replied, patting the sun-warmed chair on his left.

Okuda sat down, thanking him. Their waiter came and Okuda ordered some white hot chocolate and breakfast crepes while Karma asked for a BLT and a cup of dark coffee. After finished ordering, the two sat in silence side by side one another. Okuda nervously observed Karma as he stared off into the distance. He was wearing a black t-shirt with short sleeves and a pair of blue denim jeans. When Karma glanced in her direction she quickly averts her attention and begins looking for Nagisa and Kaede. "S-so uhm... where are they?" Okuda asked.

"Nagisa and Kaede? I texted them and they said they got a little carried away last night so they were going to be a little late," The waiter arrived and placed their decorative drinks on the table.

"O-oh I-I see," Okuda remarked as she played with her fingers, "C-carried away?"

Karma chuckled while Okuda looked confused. "You really are innocent aren't you?" Karma asked jokingly.

"Wh-what? I-I don't understand…" Okuda stammered.

Karma chuckled again and took a sip of his dark roast coffee as Okuda stared at him anxiously. "They had a bit too much sex last night," Karma stated nonchalantly.

Okuda felt all the blood rush to her face as she struggled to put all the information together. They were all 17 and 18 so sex was a normal event for people in their age range. However Okuda had never imagined that people she knew so well were having sex let alone so much that it would make it difficult for them to reach the cafe on time. Another thing that came as a shock as Karma openly talking about such an intimate topic so laxly. For topics of sex was something Okuda was unaccustomed to, often leaving her flustered and embarrassed due to her innocence. Okuda was just unsure how to take the information let alone respond to it.

"Ah I'm sorry I didn't know that you were that innocent…" Karma apologized as their food decided to show up.

"Uhm no no! W-well I'm am… I'm-mean it's normal! But I didn't know t-they- It it seems so private!" Okuda stuttered.

"Really? I guess I should be more gentle then," Karma whispered in Okuda's ear sensually.

Warmth and heat found it's way across Okuda's body, prompting her to become very tense. She crossed her legs tightly and scanned the floor before meeting Karma's awaiting gaze. She could feel the pressure from his gaze, making it much harder to repress the deep desire written all over her face. Okuda could feel her heart pounding at her chest like a drum as Karma placed his hand behind her head gently. His hand cradling the back of her head, benevolently bringing her face near his own. He slowly closed his eyes as his face began coming in closer and closer to her own. She shut her eyes in anticipation, longing, and curiosity as their lips came closer to touching. Karma's lips lightly pressed against Okuda's pink lips causing Okuda to immediately melt into the kiss with a soft sigh. His lips were soft and they fit perfectly together with her's. Her stiff body swiftly relaxed as blood coursed through her body bringing warmth and freedom of it's prior restraints. Okuda's heart stopped beating as time seized to exist to allow the kiss to last a blissful eternity.

Karma parted his lips from hers, yet Okuda the sensation of the kiss continued to course through her body. She slowly opened her eyes to meet his affectionate gaze. In a flash, the blood in her body began to rushed through her at lightning speed. Attempting to take a few slow, deep breaths to try to calm herself after such a sweet kiss. Her breath was short, like she had just run a mile and heart only beat faster and faster as she fell into the abyss of his golden stare. He placed his hand on top of her's and started to gently caress it with his thumb. "I love you, Okuda…" Karma professed sincerely.

Okuda gazed into his eyes lovingly and opened her mouth to reply. At that very moment, Nagisa and Kaede's voices arose out of no where, hollering in unison, "Karma, Okuda! Hey! Sorry we're late!"

"Fucking dammit…" Karma cursed under his breath.

The couple gleefully made it to their table, greeting Karma and Okuda with hugs and kisses. Nagisa's hair was short making him look less feminine in comparison to middle school when he was forced to have long hair. He wore a white shirt with a black abstract graphic design on it. Kaede's hair in contrast grew straight and long enough to wear it was passing her shoulder blades. She is adorning a lovely cherry blossom pink dress with roses embroidering the bottom and bright red pump shoes. "Okuda-chan~ I didn't know you were coming! I'm so happy! It's been months since we last hung out!" Kaede cooed as she and Nagisa took their seats facing Karma and Okuda.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you too," Okuda laughed as the waiter came by to take Kaede and Nagisa's order.

"I wasn't really expecting to see you either. Are you two dating?" Nagisa politely inquired after the waiter ran off again.

Before Okuda even tried to refute the idea, Karma interrupted, "Well, actually this is our first date."

"What? Really?! How cute! I always thought you guys would make a cute couple!" Kaede giggled.

"Come on don't tease," Nagisa laughed, "Well, I hope it goes well for the two of you!"

"If Kaede keeps teasing Okuda, I might not be that lucky!" Karma laughed before he took a bite of his sandwich.

'Lucky' Okuda thought blushing, "What does he mean by 'lucky'?"

Was Karma implying that he wanted to do more than just kissing today? Would that be a problem?' The dream this morning raced through Okuda's mind. She wanted there to be more than kissing today however she was not a hundred percent sure of what she wanted. The tiny ache between her legs annoyingly begged for him to touch there causing her to press her legs closer together and squirm. 'I want him to touch me there… Ahhh…. When did I become so lewd?' Okuda marveled at the idea in her mind as the date continued.

To brush off the desire for Karma's touch, Okuda caught up with Kaede on what was going on in each others lives since the last time they saw each other. Kaede was taking a lot of drama classes and she is trying to put herself out there again in the acting world. Nagisa was planning to try to go to college and hopefully find out what kind of career was best suited for his particular set of skills. The couple made plans to move in together after high school. Okuda wanted to go to a leading science school to become a proficient chemist and is performing well in school. Karma was breezing through his classes as usual, and plans to attend a private school with a full scholarship.

After the group finished eating at the cafe, Kaede volunteered the idea of them going around the area to shop and look around. The downtown area is now crowded with all the people who don't have any school or work that day. Making Okuda anxious as she walks around, catching people's gaze as she scurried past them. Due to her nerves and the crowd, Okuda began to stumbling and struggled to keep from falling over. Prompting Karma to hook arms with her, "Hold onto me. I don't want you to get hurt before we've started."

Feeling overwhelmed by the crowd, Okuda immediately obliged by tightly wrapping her arm around his. In his firm grasp, the crowd seemed to dissipate into thin air. All Okuda could feel or see was the man in her arms that could protect and defend her from anyone. 'Karma whenever I'm beside you or whenever you hold me close…. I feel like I can do anything. I'm not scared with you by my side.'

"Hey! Look at that cute shop!" Kaede squealed pointing at a vibrant dress shop.

Kaede grabbed onto Okuda and ripped her away from Karma, dragging her into the shop with her. Karma attempted to follow, only to be stopped by Nagisa offering the two of them go find drinks for the group. Karma glanced at Okuda for confirmation and she nodded in approval as she was taken into the small shop. The shop has lots of cute dresses everywhere however the prices are in the hundreds make Okuda uncomfortable. Although they had all received a great deal of money from killing Koro-sensei, everyone in class-E decided that it'd be better not to splurge on it to ensure a better future for all of them. Kaede whispered, "Don't worry when I become a famous actress I'll buy you the entire shop! For now, we're just going to play a little dress up!"

Kaede ended up piling on dresses for herself and Okuda to try on. In the dressing room, Okuda tried on a majority of the dresses which were really cute but not really to her taste. There was one dress that stood out: a tan spring dress with short sleeves and little black triangles decorated on it. When she put it on she immediately fell in love with the way it hugged her torso area yet was so flowy at the end. It swims around her when she twirls, making her feel like a princess, The best thing was that it was on sale for eighty percent off which made it still a little pricey but affordable enough for her not to feel too bad. "Oh it's so cute on you! I bet Karma would love it!" Kaede cheered in her seat.

Okuda bashfully scratched the back of her head and giggled happily. "Soooo… speaking of Karma. When did _this_ happen? How is he treating you? Is everything okay between you guys?" Kaede quizzed enthusiastically.

Abashed Okuda fiddled with the edge of her new dress in her fingers. "Uhm… Well we were hanging out a lot at lunch time at our school and it just kinda happened… He's always treats me kindly and respectfully... " Okuda murmured awkwardly.

"How adorable! Do you like him? Have you guys kissed yet or you know~" Okuda pressed on slyly, furthering Okuda's embarrassment.

A small bell ringtone called to Okuda from her changing room stall, Okuda stumbled back into the stall with Kaede behind her. Okuda grabbed her mobile device stopping the bell noise to alert her to take her pill. Okuda grabbed a small light orange box, opened it to revealing white pills placed in rows with dates at the top. She popped out one and put it inside of her mouth and swallowed it. The pill slid down her throat with her saliva which doesn't bother her now that she has grown accustomed to the discomfort of taking the pill without any water for assistance. After pill fully made the trip down her throat, Okuda placed the pill box back inside of her bag and turned to see Kaede wide eyed, blushing face. "OMG! Okuda you guys are already having sex?!" Kaede screamed.

Okuda jumped back, hitting her back against the wall while waving her hands in the air in refusal. She then slapped her index finger and made a loud shushing noise in distress. "We-We're not! Please keep your voice down!" Okuda whispered in discomfort.

Kaede rapidly looked around subconsciously from outside the stall. Re-entering Okuda's stall, she scooted in closely to Okuda and leaning closely to her ear reassured, "Don't worry nobody is really paying attention to us. So then why are you on the pill?"

"W-well my p-period was becoming a bit of a hassle to deal with so I just wanted to make it more steady…" Okuda stated in an indistinct shy voice.

"Ah I see. Do you want to have sex with him?" Kaede inquired playfully as she nudged Okuda's shoulder.

Okuda blushed, covering her face in another attempt to hide her naive embarrassment on the matter. Okuda began wondering to herself if that was what she wanted from Karma. She has been having wet dreams of him ever since their rooftop meeting earlier this week. She knew she wanted him horribly. The idea of giving him pleasure did excite her. The thought of them pleasuring each other made something in her panties tighten a little, driving her mad. "M-maybe..." Okuda whispered, shaking her head a little bit in guilt.

"Hey that's a cute dress."

The smooth voice startled Okuda to jolt her face up from her hands to see Karma leaning himself against the stall entrance with a sly smirk on his face. Her face redden wondering if he had heard the brief conversation that Kaede and herself were having. Nagisa peaked his light blue head into the stall with some smoothies in his hands. "Are you two ladies almost done? We have some smoothies when you guys are ready," Nagisa asked.

"Ah yeah! Okuda just has to change and then I think she wants to buy it! Which reminds me! We should probably go outside and give her time to do that!" Kaede skittishly proclaimed.

She pushed the two boys out of the stall with her, slamming the door behind her for Okuda to lock. Right after locking the door, Okuda collapsed on the floor in humiliation. Karma probably heard what she said and now thinks of her as some sort of sexual deviant. "How embarrassing… He probably doesn't like me anymore… Maybe I should just go home after this…" Okuda mused depressingly.

She eagerly changed out of the dress and back into her original outfit. In a hurry to end the humiliation, Okuda deserted all of the unwanted dresses inside the stall, attempting to run out with just the tan dress. Barely out the door, she heard that mellow voice, "Hey, you trying to run away or something?"

Okuda looked to her left to see Karma leaning against the wall beside the stall staring amusedly at her. Okuda fumbled to find the words to say or what she even wanted to voice out in the first place. Karma lifted himself from the wall, walked toward her and replacing the dress in hand with a smoothie container. "I'll take care of this for you," Karma instructed as he turned around and headed to the register.

As he walked over the register with her dress, Okuda's brain attempted to process what in the world had just occurred. After a minute or two, she finally processed enough of the situation to chase after Karma made it to the register and was already paying. "K-Karma-kun! Ah-uhm! You really don't have to! I-I can take care of it!" Okuda whined in rebellion, tugging his arm.

"Oopsie, well I already paid for it," Karma laughed handing her the bag containing her new dress.

"Ah but but I have h-have to repay you!" Okuda responded determinedly.

"Ah there is no need for you to repay me," Karma ordered light-heartedly, "I'm kind of your boyfriend so isn't it normal for me to want to get you something nice? Besides I like it on you!"

Okuda froze in shock with the bag in her hand so Karma took her hand to drag her outside of the shop. "My boyfriend?" thought rang through Okuda's mind on repeat.

Okuda burst out into a goofy little smile and started to giggle happily. Karma stopped, turned to her, and smiling at Okuda asked, "You like that idea?"

Okuda nodded blissfully, responding, "Yes! I'm very happy Karma-kun…"

Karma released Okuda's hand to wrap his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, reveling over the fact that this handsome and kind man would even think of making someone as bland as herself his girlfriend. "I'm happy too," Karma whispered as he held her tightly in his warm, protective embrace.

"Snap!"

Continuing to hold each other, the couple turned their heads toward the direction of the camera flash sound. There stood Kaede with her Iphone in her hand, partially covering her beaming grin. Nagisa smiling a little uncomfortably beside her with his arm her shoulder. "First couples selfie! I'm gonna post this everywhere! It's so cute!" Kaede informed the couple giggling.

Normally, Okuda would be upset and try to beg Kaede not to. However the news of being Karma's girlfriend was all that she was merrily processing. Instead she started laughing whole heartedly with the group while staying in Karma's strong arms.

The rest of the day was spent with them checking out all of the shops in downtown. Eating at cute little eateries together as they talked about the past, present, and their future aspirations. As the sun was near setting, Karma and Okuda bid the other couple goodbye with hugs and promises to meet up together sometime soon. After Nagisa and Kaede took off, Karma offered to walk with Okuda home which she rejected at first but of course he insisted and she could never really resist him.

Okuda and Karma quietly walked together hand in hand toward the direction of her house. Till Karma abruptly stopped dead in his tracks and began gazing at the stairs on their right. This outdoor rock staircase was the way they took almost everyday to the secluded class-E classroom up on the hill. Karma stared at the stairs for a long time while Okuda solemnly stared at the ground. Usually she avoided the sight of the staircase because it reminded her of all the good times that even though she treasured caused her the strong pain of longing. "Want to go visit the school for old time's sake?" Karma asked in a strained inconsolable voice.

"Yes please…" Okuda replied mournfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking up these yellow sunlit stairs, up this hillside terrain came naturally to the couple, after all they had done it for nearly two years. Reaching the even grounds of the campus, they walked at a slower pace and gradually arrived at the building before them. As they walked, the evening sun warmed them and memories surfaced of countless antics and assassination attempts with friends. Okuda could remember the physical education grass area where she and all the other students trained with Karasuma-sensei on assassination. She felt a stab in her heart upon realizing that those days were over and long gone now. Okuda squeezed Karma's hand for comfort and he reassuringly squeezed back as if he could tell what she was thinking.

Upon reaching the building, Karma pulled out a silver pin from his pocket and effortlessly opened the Class-E building's front entrance. "You're really skilled at that," Okuda stated however not exceptionally surprised due to the boy's track record.

"Only with this place… I used to sneak here a lot with some of the guys during the summer after middle school," Karma quietly remarked.

Okuda sensed a bit of tension as Karma slowly locked the door behind them. Okuda watched his back as he strolled further and further through the hallway just like their time as students and assassins. He always looked so strong and stunningly handsome to her and she always admired his boundless confidence mixed with nonjudgmental kindness. However he was now a bit taller, his arms had become more defined but not gigantic like Terasaka's had. More like sculptures that she had seen at the museums. Karma turned around to look at her, he waved, motioning her to follow him. Okuda broke from her thoughts and ran over to Karma's side.

The school seemed untouched despite still being used by newer class-E students. Perhaps that was the reason it appeared so well kept. But this only pained Okuda because it only helped her remember more happy memories of times where she was a student here. Karma stopped at their classroom door and opened it carefully revealing their old classroom unspoiled by time. Okuda walked in first to her old class seat, touched her old chair and letting her hand slide across the wooden back support. Just the touch of the smooth wood caused Okuda to painful reminiscence on the times she sat at this desk with her classmates and Koro-sensei before her. They used to always be there right in front of her whenever she sat at this seat or even stood by it. Now there was no one standing in front of the desk, just her all alone standing behind it. Tears began to well up in her eyes, as Karma stood at the window gazing out at the courtyard in utter silence. Okuda's vision was blurred but she could still see his marvelous frame standing there. "I remember watching you hang out with Kaede from time to time," Karma reminisced.

Okuda blinked, "Me?"

"Yeah, I always thought it was cute seeing you go from the sad mess you were to the happy girl you are now. It was because you always hung out right at that tree right next to the window, so you weren't hard to miss. Just so you know, I'm not some sort of creepy stalker..."

Okuda giggled a little, "I knew you weren't. You're not that type of person Karma-kun. Besides I kinda noticed you too…"

"Really?" Karma asked amused.

"Y-yeah. You were always causing trouble s-so you weren't hard to miss," Okuda laughed shyly.

Karma laughed, nodding in confirmation.

"Aw fuck," Karma cursed abruptly.

"Wh-what is it?" Okuda asked alarmed.

"The sun is almost down already," Karma muttered as the shifting colors of the evening sky washed over his body.

Okuda got up from her seat and ran toward the window to see the sun was almost disappearing under a horizon of buildings. "We can't go home in the dark. It's too dangerous," Karma affirmed.

"Ah w-what're we going to do?" Okuda was clearly anxious.

"We're going to have to stay here tonight. I know a place in the building that Koro-sensei would let students who wanted to study late could stay the night," Karma disclosed, "Its got an inflatable mattress, basic toiletries, some blankets, pillows, and more."

"Ah well, I better inform my parents then," Okuda said, nervously grabbing her phone from her bag.

After a few rings...

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom it's me!"

"Hey sweetie, what is it?"

"I lost track of time and now it's a little too dark for me to head home. So I'm going to stay at a friend's house for tonight."

"Oh okay. Who's?"

"K-Kaede's house!"

"Oh how nice! You haven't seen her in awhile!"

"Y-Yeah."

"Well, tell her I said "hi" and don't forget to come home tomorrow!"

"I will mom."

"Good! Now take care! Don't cause too much trouble and be good! I love you! Night!"

"I will. Good night mom."

The call ended and Okuda sighed in relief. She looked up at Karma who had a crafty smirk on his face. "Aren't you a little bad girl? Spending the night with your boyfriend after the first date," Karma snickered.

Okuda realized the meaning of this and felt her face getting hot. "Don't worry I won't do anything to you. Unless you ask me to," Karma cooed with a smirk.

This did not calm Okuda at all, in fact it made her ten times more anxious than she was before. Her mind started racing over the fact that she was going to spend the night with Karma just after their first date. Were there any rules about this? Does she want to? Was this okay? Questions continued to buzz through Okuda's mind as she stood there dazed and staring off into the distance.

Karma took her hand and began walking to where they were destined to sleep tonight and Okuda robotically followed his guidance as she remained lost in thought. Before she knew it, they were inside a room that she had never seen before. It had a desk right in front of the window which Karma had covered with nearby blinds, blocking the view of the forest and sealing their privacy. On the right wall Karma rummaged through what looked like a walk in closet for materials. He walked out with a toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, and towel which he handed to her. Okuda thanked him and rushed to the bathroom to refresh herself while he prepared the air mattress.

Okuda turned on the bathroom lights and began brushing her teeth. She tried to remain calm by reciting the table of elements with shuffled in phrases like, "nothings going to happen," and "Karma won't do anything." It wasn't like like she was eager to lose her virginity tonight... Well maybe a little bit… But Okuda told herself that the appropriate thing to do was wait so that Karma didn't get the wrong idea. 'It would be nice though…' She had been wanting Karma to touch her in that way for a long time. Okuda splashed some cold water onto her face to rinse her mind out of the gutter and used soap to remove all those dirty dirty thoughts.

After drying herself, she unintentionally rushed back into the room to allow Karma a turn with in bathroom. She handed him the tools and he strolled off to the bathroom. Okuda noticed that the inflatable matress was actually quite large, nearly kingsize. Karma had placed two pillows and a satin blanket following a nice thick, soft brown blanket neatly onto the mattress. Okuda sat nervously on the bed, planning out how to keep her distance when they slept beside each other. She then realized that the dress she was still wearing the same dress since the beginning of the day and it seemed a little too uncomfortable and sweaty to sleep in. Okuda decided to grab the dress that Karma was nice enough to purchase for her and wear it instead.

Okuda went into the walk in closet which had racks of storage for a bunch of other miscellaneous tools, material, and objects. She closed the door behind her and took the tan dress out of the bag, placing it on an empty rack. Okuda slid out of her sky blue dress and unhooked her bra, placing them into the bag that the new dress came in. With ease Okuda slipped on the new dress, which was comfortable enough to sleep in, before proceeding to walk out of the closet. Outside the closet, she noticed Karma sitting on the office chair staring out the window.

Resting her bag of used clothes on floor next to the closet, Okuda headed over to where Karma sat. He rested his elbow on the armrest and supporting his chin on his fist, gazing out the window. Okuda stood beside him a peeped, "What're y-you thinking about?"

Karma looked up at Okuda then his eyes skimmed up and down at her body slowly. His eyes similar to a wolf about to pounce on a very timid, frail bunny. He smiled with genuine delight. "Well, now I can't help but think how absolutely beautiful you look Okuda-chan."

Okuda shyly looked down at the floor and began playing with the hem of her dress. 'H-he thinks I'm beautiful...' "Th-thank you… But uhm, what were you thinking prior to that?"

"Just how fucked up I was in beginning. How cocky I was. It's all pretty embarrassing," Karma laughed stiffly.

Okuda tilted her head and studied him in concern.

"I just really miss those days. When we all used to be together with Koro-sensei. I miss having someone constantly bothering me with new things and helping me succeed in life. I miss being able to share that experience with our friends. It's hard sometimes… being surrounded constantly by unfamiliar people at an unfamiliar school after becoming so accustomed to our practically carefree and happy life here. But it's over and there is no way for us to go back, let alone come back here to talk to that octopus bastard," Karma choked gloomily.

Okuda felt saddened as Karma gazed at her with such a rare melancholy expression. His eyes looked like they were going to start forming tears as he stared at her for guidance. She gently raised her hand to his cheek and cupped it in her palm. She gently stroked his cheek as Karma touched her hand.

"It's okay Karma-kun. I understand exactly how you feel. But I'm okay right now because I have you. I'm still here and everyone from class-E is still here for you. I know it's hard but you're smart and you have so much to look forward to in life. I'm sure that Koro-sensei is proud of you like I am for trying the best you can. I love you very much and I don't want you to be sad," Okuda responded tenderly in comfort.

Karma eyes shifted from sadness to solace. "You love me?" Karma queried.

Okuda nodded, tilting her head upward, and leaning down to give him a soft peck on the lips "Yes, I love you very much. You make me so happy and all I want to do is make you happy," Okuda's answer was calm and firm.

Karma's eyes widened slightly as he bit his lip in frustration, making a small gulping motion with his throat. Then, he aggressively pulled Okuda onto his lap. Unable to process the situation fast enough, Okuda straddles him in an attempt to regain balance. She stares at Karma muddled and dumbfounded, as she begins to process her position on top of him. They are closer than ever, but not quite enough for Karma as he grabs the back of her neck, bringing her face closer to his before slamming his lips against her's.

This kiss pulled Okuda into Karma's deep and passionate world, forbidding her to break for air as he mercilessly attacked her lips. Her mind was swirling, the room was swirling, the world was swirling around her. Eventually, she broke the kiss gasping for air, crying, "K-Karma-"

Karma cut her off by holding onto her reddened cheeks and bringing her in for another assault on her soft pink lips. Lost in the intensely lustful sensation, she finally gave into him and began kissing with similar fervor. They quickly became drunk from the animalistic desire, their scents drove each other crazy as they feverishly ran their hands all over each other's body with an inhuman desire to explore the previously restricted. Karma ran his tongue across Okuda's lips begging for an entrance, Okuda obliged as her tongue greeted his and began caressing one, intertwining and fighting another causing Okuda and Karma to moan heavily.

Okuda could feel something hard touching, pushing against the hot area in her panties. As they kissed and tongued each other lustfully, Okuda instinctively began grinding herself against Karma's erection. Karma broke the kiss, gasping and moaning while Okuda panted heavily while rotating her hips on top of him. Okuda could feel her panties getting soaked as she rubbed herself against Karma. She arched herself towards him in ecstasy as he moaned into her neck, "Oh… Yeah like that baby… aahh yes."

Okuda continued not because he begged, she needed him to have her body to help satisfy the eruption within her body. Karma started licking her neck causing her to whimper in pleasure and grind faster. Suddenly he began sucking on her neck, leading her to cry out, "K-Karma-kun! Please! Mmmm!"

Okuda could feel a bruise forming in the area Karma was sucking prompting her to writhe around on top of him. He stopped and licked the hickey he left there. He licked his way up to Okuda's ear, growling, "I know you want me."

Okuda whimpered and nodded as she latched her arms around his neck. "What do you want from me? You want me to fuck you?" Karma pressed on.

Okuda nodded and squealed as she grinded over Karma's cock. "Say it," Karma demanded, "I won't know what you want if you don't tell me, baby."

"I-I want you t-to fuck me, K-Karma-kun!" Okuda begged. She felt like she was going to die of frustration at any moment.

Karma grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head away from his shoulder to face him. Smashing his lips onto hers once more, trapping her in another deep kiss. As they kissed, Karma grabbed Okuda's soft bottom with both his hands and lifted her as he stood up. Okuda wrapped her legs around him for support without breaking the kiss. Karma started walking over to the bed but then forced Okuda against the wall nearest to them. Okuda could only shudder as the pain and coolness of the wall mixed with her overflowing arousal. She felt so hot being pressed up against the wall by the man she loved as they made out with one another. She proceeded to strip her dress off as their tongues danced with each other outside of their mouths. They broke the kiss only momentarily so that Okuda could lift the dress over her head and remove it from her body.

Without the dress, Okuda exposed Karma to her small meek breasts. Karma lifted Okuda up a little bit and began ravenously licking the tip of her breast with his tongue. "Oh Oh Karma ah ahh yes I want it," Okuda implored.

He started walking towards the bed again, kissing and licking her innocent body as she moaned for more. Karma slammed Okuda onto the mattress before he savagely stripped himself of his black shirt. Okuda writhed around the mattress yearning to be touched more by Karma. Karma obliged, eagerly climbing on top of Okuda to kiss her again. He started licking all over her body, temporarily quenching the fire she felt trying to engulf her body. As he sucked her tits Okuda begged, "Karma, please I need you!"

Karma grinned devilishly as he ran his hands tenderly over her thighs to her panties. He touched her clit over the lacy red panties she had been wearing. Karma slowly began rotating his fingers over her burning wet clit. "God you're already so wet. Were you thinking about me like this all day?" Karma cooed as Okuda blushed and moaned in pure rapture.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered hedonistically, "Were you thinking about my touch? My kiss? My cock deep inside you?"

"Karma please! I can't take it! I'm so hot Karma-kun!" Okuda howled in desire.

Karma smiled and made his way down to her panties. He stripped them off her thus exposing her entire naked body. Karma flicked his tongue against her inner thigh, making his way to her clit. He widened his tongue and licked her causing Okuda to gasp. He held her legs wide open while she covered her mouth in an attempt to quiet the lewd noises she was making. Karma rotated his tongue on Okuda's sensitive spot gently soaking Okuda's further. He then began moving upward stimulate Okuda's clit even further, threatening to make her explode.

Just then he stopped and stood up right before she was about to replease. Okuda whined disapprovingly as she watched him. He took off his pants and underwear in unison as he said, "Come on baby don't you want to please me too?"

Karma's member flew out of his underwear, hard, thick, and big. Okuda swallowed at the sight of her first cock. "Wh-what should I do Karma-kun?" Okuda asked mesmerized by Karma.

"Suck my cock baby," Karma explained licking his lips.

Okuda was taken aback but she sat up and leaned herself toward his cock. She started softly brushing her tongue up and down against the head of his cock. Karma moaned in approval as he held his cock and rubbed it while she ran her tongue. This encouraged her to lick him more wildly and ravenously. With every lick his twitched and got a little harder. Okuda grabbed his shaft and began imitating the motion he was making. Karma started shaking as he released his hold on his cock. "H-holy shit… Oh my god Okuda… oh baby… oh fuck... yeah like that," Karma groaned.

Okuda slid his dick into her mouth curiously and started pumping up and down. Karma grabbed onto her hair and started moaning and begging her for more. She increased her pace a little as his dick grew larger and larger in her mouth. As Okuda slowly began to take his entire cock, Karma began to scream, "Oh fuck! Oh yeah! Baby you're so fucking good!"

Her gag reflexes kicked in and she removed the dick from her mouth coughing. Karma was panting and twitching quietly as she coughed a little bit. Once she regained her breath, Karma pinned her down onto the bed under him. Okuda gazed at him in sensual wonder and desire.

Karma started rubbing the head of his cock against Okuda's clit causing her body to spasm. He slowly slid his big warm cock into her tight wet pussy, inch by inch, taking his time as he felt Okuda. The entire time, Okuda moaned in surprised delight at the amazing new sensation inside of her as Karma trembled a little on top of her. "Oh Karma-kun… ah… it feels so good…" Okuda moaned loudly.

"Fuck.. so wet… so fucking… tight… fuck I love you," Karma groaned.

He started thrusting his cock in and out of Okuda's pussy slowly. Gradually he started pumping himself faster and faster inside of Okuda as she pumped up and down encouragingly. Okuda moaned and begged for more as Karma continued. She didn't want him to stop, she wanted him to violate her and fuck her as long and as hard as possible.

After a couple of delicious minutes, Karma suddenly removed himself from Okuda. She whined for him to continue taking her body. "Flip onto your stomach," Karma demanded hotly.

Okuda obeyed, raising her bottom in the air to beg for more of Karma's touch. Karma grabbed each of her sides and thrust his cock entirely into her pussy as she moaned in pleasure. Karma started pumping in and out of Okuda's pussy more hungrily and aggressively than before, pleasing her amazingly. She rested her face into a pillow, muffling her moans and cries as he continued satisfy her.

His dick slammed into Okuda's special spot transmitting a flurry of heat and pleasure throughout her entire body. Everytime he hit that spot, Okuda could feel her body collecting more and more pleasurable heat in preparation of an explosion. Okuda was going mad with the pleasure building up inside of her as she squealed, "Oh my fucking god! Karma please! I'm I'm gonna I'm gonna!"

"Me too baby!" Karma moaned, "I'm getting fucking close too!" Suddenly she could feel Karma's member expand and throb. The size was almost too much, but with every synchronized pulse Karma slammed into her tight wetness, the friction against her walls was unbelievable.

With one last thrust Okuda felt her insides spasm with pleasure and convulsed involuntarily sending waves of pleasure over her entire body. With another thrust, Okuda felt Karma explode inside of her, filling her to the brim with his thick hot liquid. "Oh Karma… I love you…" Okuda moaned.

Karma continued to throb for another minute before finally pulling out. Okuda collapsed onto the bed still convulsing over the biggest orgasm to date. He laid next to her, bringing her into his arms. She was panting, her eyes were growing heavy as she felt semen leaking out of her. "I love you too. I'm never going to leave you. I love you," Karma whispered drowsily.

Okuda closed her eyes and opened them heavily. Closed them again and proceeded to fall into a deep sleep. Okuda slept so deeply that she couldn't even dream that night.

Chirping birds, softly awoke Okuda from her peaceful deep sleep. She blinked a little to regain some consciousness, skimming the unfamiliar room. Her body felt very loose and relaxed from all the tension she usually felt. However Okuda's inner thighs and special spot presented a faint throbbing soreness. "Where am I?" Okuda wondered tiredly.

She tried to sit up a little bit but her arms were too weak to support her weight so she collapsed back into the bed. Okuda yawned and stretched her body on the mattress to wake herself up a bit more. Instantaneously something secured itself around her waist and dragged Okuda closer to a body behind her. Lips pressed against the nape of her neck, whispering, "Morning baby~"

"Mmm… Morning Karma-kun," Okuda responded dozy.

Memories of the previous day and night rushed through Okuda's mind, jolting her consciousness to awaken. Okuda started shaking in Karma's arms in embarrassment about losing her virginity in such a lewd manner. Karma started pressing soft kisses against the back of Okuda's neck. causing her to shutter pleasantly. "Something wrong babe?" Karma asked while kissing her neck.

"I-I'm em-embarrassed," Okuda breathed taking in the pleasure.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You were amazing last night"

"It-it w-w-was my first t-t-time"

"Really? Was it okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Not-Not at all! I-I'm pretty surprised… I-I heard it hurts a lot the first time.I-It was-was actually p-pretty amazing."

"Well, I'm glad. It was pretty amazing for me too."

Okuda turned over to face Karma's face, she wrapped her arms around him to tighten their embrace. Karma gazed at into her eyes, lovingly stroking her cheek. "I really love you. I can't express in words how much you mean to me or how happy you make me," Karma whispered, "Don't leave me."

"I-I won't Karma-kun. I love you too," Okuda whispered.

They started kissing passionately before making love again. No matter what happened as long as they had each other and their friends from class-E, everything would be okay in the end.

 _Meanwhile in heaven, Koro-sensei gazed down at them with his typical wide grin. He stabbing his pen onto his notepad scribbling the events that occurred between the young couple. Finally he was able to release his second ero book in heaven and was immediately sent to Hell upon publishing._


End file.
